Winter rose
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: I do not own jack frost.


The sun was setting as a small flurry started to fall. The light reflecting on the flakes as they gently glided to the ground.  
Each one falling into place perficetly. Only to be crushed under rushing feet hurrying to get back to thire warm homes and families.  
Out of all the rushing people a lone figure stood watching the sunset. The light of the almost setting sun bathing his featuers in a beautiful glow.  
The crisp wind rulsing his silver hair, he closed his ice blue eyes and sighed. The warmth of the sun felt so good to his cold body. As the sun finaly set he walked off and disapaered into the now heavy snow falling.  
Sunlight flooded through the closed blines off a bed room window and landed on the sleeping person in the bed that was across from the window a girl of the age of 18 slowly opned her blue eyes ans let out a yawn as she streched and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and opened the blines .  
Her face light up with joy apone seeing the beautiful flowery desighns made of frost the decorated the window's glass. She grabed her cellphone and quickly took a picture of it before the sun could melt it away. "So Pretty." she stated. A knock on the bed room door turned her attention fronm the window. "Jennifer Rose time to get up." Yah mom i am".  
Jennifer rose had just turned 18 and lived at home with her mother and setp fauther and the youngest of her brothers Jhonny. It was her trun to walk her brother to school.  
So she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a green teeshirt with a blue butterfly on it , jeans , and a pair of new socks. She dressed quickly and fixed up her chestnut brown curly hair. That she had cut in a pixie style. As she came out to the kitchen she was greeted by her family. "Hey sis did you see all the snow? it's preety deep to." " Yah i did." Ted thier step dad came in .  
" Hey just saw the news looks like you get a snow day." " Yes!" said Jhonny as he ran out of the kitchen. "Cool do you guys mind if I go out for a walk after i eat?" Her parents nodded.  
So after she ate She through on her navey blue hoody with pink whales she got from ocean city board walk that summer. And headed out with her cellphone and ipod in hand.  
Sitting in a tree in a near by park watching kids run and play. Was the silver haired figure from the other night. He stared off in to space daydreaming. Till a small voice broke his trance."Hey Jack come play with us."  
"Sure thing ! Here i come!" He said jumping down and coming over to the childern. Jennifer rose walked over to the park taking pictures of all the iced and frosted windows and trees. She entered the park and satdown on a bench to rest and watch some kids and a guy about her age haveing a snowball fight. After some time she took out her blue ipod and poped in her matching earbuds. She started to hum to one of her favorte songs when a stray snowball hit her right in the face. Stundded for a sec she whipped the snow out of her eyes."Are you ok?" Asked a deep voice. "Yes im fine ,It's just a little snow ."  
When she opened her eyes there the guy. She took in his fetures. Chopy silver-white hair pale skin ice blue eyes tall. But what really chaught her was he had no shouse on.  
" Y,you aren't waring any shouses! Aren't you cold? " " Nope I'm fine cold dosen't bother me ." "But you'll get sick." " Get sick, nope never have never will." " And why might that be?" " Cause I'm-"  
" Hey Jack come on! Come play!" Said one of the kids. " Ok I'll be right there!" He turned back to her. " Would you like to come and play with us?" " yah sure." Jennifer rose got up putting her ipod away and walked over to the kids with Jack.  
" Hey kids this is...uhm, i'm sorry i never asked you your name. I'm jack." " Im Jennifer rose." " Ok guys this is ...can i call you Jen or Jenny?" " yah sure." " This is Jenny mind if she plays to?" " Nope " all the kids said at once. And with that they resumed the snow ball fight. They played for hours till the kids were called in. Being alone now with Jack made Jenny alittle nerves. Jack picked up on it. " Hey wanna go for a walk? " Still abit nerves She answered " Ok ." So off they went down the path and out off the park.  
They talked off and on about this and that. Asking questions about each other. But it seemed that Jack was learning more about her than she about him. Suddlely Jenny stoped and whiped out her cellphone and started snapping pics of a tree that had beautiful flower like frost on it.  
Jack chuckled " What are you doing?" " Taking a piture of this beautiful frost. I do it every winter. Each one is a work of art and I love them. So i take photos of them and save them on my computer. " " Oh so you really like them? ... Do you know the story of Jack frost?" " Yes. And yes i do. to me Jack frost is a great artist and his work should apperceated." Jack couldn't help but smile( So she knows my story , loves my work and must beleive in me . That would excepane why she can see me.) Jack thought to him self. Then got an idea. " Would you ever like to meet him?" She stoped and thought.  
" Yes i would." Jack smiled " what would you do or say to him?" " I'd say thank you for your beautiful art work every year with not just with the frost and snow flakes but with the coloring of the fall leaves as well." Jack felt so happy sure people know him for winter but not many know about him and the leaves.  
Jenny then asked " What do you think he would do if he heard that?" Jack couldn't help him self. He walked over to her kissed her cheak leaving a bit of frost on with his icey breth whispered " Thank you" in her ear. When she came to her senses she looked over to him but all that was there was a small flurry of snow.  
By the time she got home dinner was ready and the sun had begone to set. " How was your day?" asked her step dad . " It was fun." She told them about her walk and playing with the kids but unsure about him left out the jack part. Wich was about all sher could think about. Was it real or just all in her mind could he have been really Jack Frost.  
Or was he just some guy that kissed her and ran off. After helping with the dishess she watched tv and worked on putting the pictures on her computer. She got ready for bed still thinking on the day till finally she fell asleep. That night she had a waunderful dream about meeting Jack Frost. That morning she woke to sunlight peaking through her shades as always.  
But when she looked at her window there was new frost in the from of a rose with a note taped on it. She walked over opened her window letting in the crisp cold winter morning air. Reached out side and grabed the note. opend it she read.  
" My Dear Winter rose for that is what i have decied to call you. Thank you for loving my work , and me you are the first person of your age to beleive in me. Keep on beleiving and enjoy your gift your winter prince Jack Frost ( Gift ?) She thought looking at the note when a small sound drew her attention back to the window where there was a rose made of ice sitting there that wasn"t there before as she toched it the rose slowly began to bloom .  
When it fully opned sitting in side it was a necklace the pendant was silver and glass locket with in it was a snowflake with some snow and a silver chain . She picked it up and held it to the sun light as it sparkled . As happy as can be she yelled out " I love it thank you!"  
Standing on the roof of her house he stood smiling and before he flew off he whispered " I'll see you later."


End file.
